


Fall Out Boy One-Shot #2

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Series: Fall Out Boy One-Shots [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - FOB & Panic! don't exist, Alternate Universe - Highschool, Alternate Universe - Patrick is a Journalist for Rolling Stones Magazine, F/M, Romance, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier





	1. Chapter 1

¡Fall Out Boy! One-Shot

Alex Winter: She's 5'6, eyes a dark brown. She was a loner, not asking or saying much. Alex had a good build, stronger & faster than most girls. She wore black nerd glasses with a huge frame. Her hair covered her eyes, the dark hair dyed sliver at the ends, it pasted her ears barely & formed slight wisps. She had fake stretchers, gauge 18, they were crestants, soild black with white that look like it was drizzled on.

***

I ran through the halls as the bell rung, I graduated freshman year, now I'm a sophmore! I closed my eyes a little too soon & slipped on one of the stone steps in front of the school, I prepared for impact. It never came though. Arms were around my waist, I reopened my eyes. I smiled highly at my pale knight in a new Fedora. Patrick smiled sheepishly down at me, his cheeks flushing pink much like mine. My crush since I was five, now ten years later I had yet to out grow it. I always knew I had zero chance with him.

I was five when I met Patrick, he nineteen. I remember me always fighting with Pete when he teased Patrick, I always ended up with Pete's fatass sitting on me though. How I wanted to tell Patrick my feelings, I always thought he felt the same. His hugs always warmer & waist height with me, & no one else. He gave me kisses on the forehead, I mean, Pete did that too but Patrick's lips always lingered longer than necessary. Patrick cleared his throat bringing me back to reality.

"So, sup 'Trick," I finally spoke. Patrick smiled kindly at me, arms still tight around my waist, holding me against him. "Guess what? I'm a sophmore now!" I squealed happily. He buried his face in my neck.

"I'm proud of you! And as promise, you get you're party," Patrick said as he leaned away.

"Patrick you would've thrown it even if I failed with straight F's," I laughed. "You're a pushover!" Patrick chuckled, still not setting me down. People stared at us, I ignored them.

"Probably right, let's go," Patrick said puting me down. He must've noticed the sadness in my eyes because moments later he intertwinned our fingers, swinging them back & forth as we walked to his car. He opened my door for me, & I thanked him. As Patrick drove I fumbled with the radio, switching it to Three Days Grace's 'Break.' I mumbled long with the lyrics, Patrick snorted.

"What? Where are we going?" I asked, eyes narrowing at him.

"Just our tastes in music differ greatly, though we get along with mininal fights is all. And the mall, we need to get you a dress!" Patrick said smirking. Our eyes locking momentarily in the rearview window.

"No, tomboy! Never worn a dress, never will!" I said outraged, "And as the saying goes, opposties attract." Patrick moved his hand from the stick shift & rested in on mine. My cheeks flared in color, but as did Patrick's when our eyes found each other.

"Yes they do," he said calmly, & swooping into an open spot.

***

Patrick pulled me into a dress shop, I never wore I dress in my life, even my parents couldn't get me into when I was a baby & I had no choice. Patrick disappeared, leaving me alone. I scoped out for the benchs, I happily ran (skipped) to them. I sat down, sipping my Monster as I looked at all the girly girls pranced around, holding a dress in front of them. I snorted & rolled my eyes as a few shot me dirty looks. Patrick walked over to me, pissing off the girls more. What made me mad was because if Patrick was still his chubby self, they wouldn't want anything to do with him, now 60 pounds lighter, they wanted to jump his bones. It pissed me off because it was the truth, now I loved Patrick when he was chubby or skinny. When he called himself fat, I told him, 'No you're not fat. There's just more of you to love.'

"Try this on." He said throwing a dress in my face rudely. I lifted it as I stood, it was black, just black... & tight fitting. I gulped. "Please Alex, you'll look more breathtaking than you already are!" I groaned & headed to the changing rooms. I actually liked how snug it was, it showed off curves even I didn't know I had. I knew I had a good build but I didn't know I was that lean. The black dress gave me an even slimmer look, hips not too wide just right, & this dress excentuated my breasts even more. A tight fitting dress with 34D boobs was a good combination, if you were trying to be whorish. I stepped out, Patrick's mouth falling open, eyes bulging from his skull.

"I know, I know, I look hideious," I said sadly.

"No, you look... fucking sexy!" Patrick said eyes looking me over multiple times. "Man, Brendon was goin' to ask you to you're party but, I call dibs!" He said standing. I blushed, heart racing.

"Thank you, & Brendon was going to ask me to the party?" I questioned stepping off the pedstal, & towards Patrick. He extended his arms, hands resting harmlessly on my sides.

"Yes, you weren't suppose to know..." Patrick said sheepishly, I laughed. "So Alex, can I be you're date to you're party that I'm throwing?" I chuckled at Patrick's overly complicated question. I agreed by kissing his nose (aslo flipping off those girls). "Let's pay for this. Then we can hang at you're house while Pete & them invite people. Sound good?"

I nodded, "'Trick, anything sounds good when it falls from you're lips." I saw Patrick's eyes go dark for a moment. They changed color, staying mainly green, right now they were a moss green. Dark with a feeling that made me wonder more.

"C'mon, we have much to discuss," he said words sharp, smile sharper. He caught me when my legs went to jello, he pulled me flush against him. Patrick wasn't one to flirt, more or less look at a girl the way he was looking at me. Patrick was insecure, always over thinking little things, & always proper.

~5:20 P.M~

I fished my keys out of my pocket, & unlocked the front door. I pushed it open & allowed Patrick in first, & closed it behind me quietly. My mom had hearing like a bat though.

"Oh dear you ho- oh, who's this young man?" My mom screeched as she turned the corner. An apron with flowers around her, & a wooden spoon in hand, she smiled at me, & winked.

"Mom!" I groaned face palming, "This is Patrick, you met him before remember." I said trying to jog her memory. She hummed to herself before making the 'oh' face.

"Yes, I remember now! Great to see you again Patrick, it's been too long, have you lost weight?" My mom asked, relentless with questions as always. Patrick smiled & hugged her.

"Yea, lost quite a bit. It's nice to see you again as well Mrs.Winter," Patrick said back.

"I haven't seen Alex this happy in a long time-"

"I'm goin' upstairs!" I interrupted & ran up them, "Mom, don't you dare embarrass me!" I hissed half serious. I knew she would, parents do that sort of thing, I was ready for anything. I sat at the top of the stairs listening intently,enjoying the fact dad wasn't home, & blowing up the house with sports.

"Happy, why not?" Patrick asked, his worried tone burning my ears.

Mom sighed, "Ever since you left for college, what? Six years ago, she wasn't the same. Then the three years working for Rolling Stone Magazine, she shut down when she heard people talk about you & you're work. Trust me, she's glad that you're successful & all but, she just missed you. What brings you here anyway?" My mom explained.

"Vacation, thought I come back to my old stomping ground. That & I promised Alex I'd throw her a party," Patrick said. "She's a sophmore from what she told me?" I could picture my mom nodding her head proudly, it brought a smile to my flat face.

"Yes, she's gotten straight A's, & already has gotten a scholarship to Harvard University. Haven't told her yet, she also may skip a grade so two months from now, she may just be a junior!" I chuckled as my mom squealed at the end.

"That's, that's amazing. I'm so proud of her, does her dad know?" I didn't hear my mom's response, "He's gonna be estactic, does she know what she wants to be yet? Career wise?" Patrick asked. I hung my head, neither one of my parents really liked the job I wanted, it was one I knew I was going to get too.

"A tattoo artist. She's going to Harvard to become a tattoo artist, it's a waste of time really. Patrick, try changing her mind, please. I want her to be successful, not some lowlife who is tattooed everywhere," she said.

"She's a good artist, I've seen what she can do. Besides Mrs.Winter, just because she wants to tattoo people for a living, doesn't mean she'll be tattooed all over too," Patrick said hopeful.

"Patrick, I've seen the way she looks at Joe's, Andy's, & Pete's tattoos. Trust me, tattoos will be everywhere," my mom sighed deeply. It hurt they didn't support me, the guys did, I wondered if Patrick did too.

"Alright... I'll try. But for now, I will be upstairs with Alex, keeping her distracted while Pete & them prep for the party. Okay?" She must have nodded because seconds later Patrick made his way up the stairs, I booked it to my room & flopped down on the bed; tucking myself under the covers, removing my glasses, & closing my eyes. The bed dipped beside me & I rolled over, my bangs chin length & hiding my entire face. Since Patrick left, cutting my hair was useless, so I let it grow to my chin & cut the ends so it would stop right at the bottom of my chin.

"Yes?" I questioned as Patrick scoot my hair from my face, his once green eyes now green-blue. His smile small as he pressed his forehead to mine, hat falling off.

"Nothin', you gonna sleep before the party?" He asked, breath fanning over my face. I shook my head, "You spy, didn't think I knew you were there uh?" I fake pouted, "A junior eh? A genius like you shouldn't even have to go to school. And a tattoo artist that's-" I held up a hand.

"Yea, yea heard it millions off times. You agree with my pare-" Patrick shushed me, eyes reflecting annoyance.

"No, I know you will succeed. I can see it. Alex Ryder Winter, tattooer of next year! Imagine that, a headline, being on the cover of Tattoo Magazine... or Rolling Stone's..." Patrick said. I hugged him tightly, arms around his waist & head somewhere on his stomach.

"I love you Patrick," I said into his shirt. I pulled away, worried about the affect of my words, & convicting tone. I noticed his eyes flash something, face blank of any to all emotion.

"I love you too Alex," he said back, eyes dropping to the bedsheets. I sighed knowing I made it akward, so I smiled softly, & pushed his head lightly with mine. "Sleep for a bit, you'll need it." I shook my head slowly. I did need sleep but, I don't know how long Patrick would be here. Time right now to me was precious. Patrick puahed me back down with little force,

"'Trick..." I shut up when he gave me a look.

"Sleep please babe- sorry, sleep, you'll need it," Patrick said unable to catch himself. His cheeks lite up like the fourth of July. I yawned, nodding slowly, & rested my head down on the pillow. Patrick ran his fingers through my hair as I drifted into a peaceful slumber.

~8:10 P.M~

"Ryder, c'mon, time to go. Parents have something for yah," Patrick's voice drew me from my sleep. My eyes fluttered open, finding Patrick & I face to face. I squeaked realizing the close proximity, our lips- if I could just...

"Kay 'Trick, I'm up." I said, he handed me the dress & I changed in front of him. I notice Patrick had been acting weird the moment he caught me back at school earlier that day. I slipped on red tube socks, my hightop Converse black, & combed my hair down real quick. I startled when Patrick wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"I almost forgot the belt!" He said as if mad at himself. I laughed happy the light was on dim, & it was hard to see. He retracted his arms, the belt was like for jeans, & it hung loose on my hips, tiliting lower on my right hip.

"Oh mursh gursh, Three Days Grace!" I screamed noticing the white circle with three slashes in it. " Pattycakes thank you! You're too nice to me, I swear sometimes I think we're dating!" I said laughing playfully. Patrick's expression changed, & not for the better.

"Would that be bad?" He asked sounding offended, my laughing ceased instantly.

"I don't know, would it?" He cocked a brow at me, "I mean I'm like Pete, reckless & love living in the moment. You thunk things through, would it be bad?" I asked back.

"No, I found someone who understands me, you filled an emptiness inside. I don't see it being bad," Patrick answered honestly. I sighed as I nodded, I agreed for you see he did the same to me. "C'mon, parents probably think we're fucking." Patrick laughed at my surprised face & took my hand.

"Would THAT be bad?" I questioned. Patrick shot me a glare as my parents have us a funny look about the question. "Hey mom, dad!" My mom hugged me tightly, constricting the flow of air to my lungs.

"Dear, stop she needs to breath," my father said with an eye roll. We were both prepared for my mom's emotional ways, every time I got older she always teared up. I groaned mentally at a certain "time in life", yes even mentally I could see the air quotations clearly.

"She's getting so grown, before you know it she'll be outta school, & getting ready to mo-" she sobbed unable to bare the thought of me leaving.

"Mom calm down, I'll visit. Please, don't cry," I begged.

"I want you to visit every holiday, even Hanukkah!" My mother sobbed into my father's chest. We both smiled.

"Mom, we're not Jewish, & I'm sorry but I won't be able to. Only major holidays," I said softly as my father rubbed her back. She composed herself quicker then we thought she could managed. Her hands intertwinned with each other against her apron, a smile on her face.

"I know hun, just you're growing up too fast. I hope you're hard work isn't all for nothing," she said, taking a step back to be at my father's side. His arm draped over her shoulder, her arm around his waist loose. Most kids hated thinking of their parents in an intimate way, I loved thinking about it (not going into great detail though). I hoped to find live like they did; the love literially radiated off them, & when they looked at each, it was so sweet it could give you diabetes! Patrick stood beside me, his eyes saying he wanted to find love like theirs too. With all the ups & downs, & arguing. We both wanted a relationship where our partner put in as much effort as us, & receive so much more back.

"Im'ma make you proud. I promise," I said meeting her faded brown eyes. Mine like how hers were when she was younger, a bright healthy brown. They nodded.

"Here, you're present honey," my dad said holding out a bag. I took it with graditude, Patrick held it for me while i removed the tissue paper. It was an album. I flipped through it, finding photos of when I was younger. "We had a lot of pictures of you when Patrick came along. So, we decided to start if from there." Patrick huffed a laughed as our eyes focused on one picture of Pete sitting on me. A droplet of water hit the laminated photo, only then did I realize I was crying.

"What's wrong hun?" Patrick asked worried. My parents merely smiled, exchanging a look only parents understood.

I hugged the book to my chest, "Nothin', I love it. Thanks, you're the greatest parents I could've ever hoped for!" I hugged them at once.

"Let's get a picture for you're birthday!" My mom said holding up a camera. Patrick stood beside me, arm over my shoulders, & mine around his waist. I looked at him, he still looking forward with a smile on his face. I didn't notice the camera flash until Patrick looked at me.

"Happy birthday," he murmured. I stared at him, not understanding his words, but I smiled at him. "Bye Mr & Mrs.Winter!" Patrick called as we ran outside to his car.


	2. I Can't Believe It

¡Fall Out Boy! One-Shot

~8:45 P.M~

The party was in full swing as we got there, Pete was fucking around outside with Joe & Andy. Joe was buzzed, Pete drunk off his ass, & Andy still completely sober. Pete seemed to be complaining about Andy's decision.

"C'mon Hurley! One drink won't kill yah!" Pete said wobbling forward, his beer sloshing around. Andy shook his head, arms crossed over his chest. Pete gave up, "Fucking straight edges." He grumbled before noticing Patrick & I. Pete hugged me tightly as he lifted me off the ground. "God you look fucking sexy! Man if you're were twenty, I'd sleep with you!" I blushed furiously & patted his back awkwardly. Andy raised at brow at his friend's drunken state.

I shrugged, "You know what they say about happy drunks, their honest." Andy laughed & hugged me, Joe had disappeared, & Andy left to search for him. Patrick took me inside where we drank, danced, wrestled, & just had a grand time.

***

"Mom, Im'ma sleep over at 'Trick's house with Pete & them. They have a surprise for me, I'll be home tomorrow for sure. Kay?" I asked waiting for my mom to respond. She said okay & to be safe, I hung up & plugged up my phone. Pete had sobbered up, he grinned deviously at me.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare!" I sneered back, we always loved playing this game. Joe, Andy, & Patrick usually backed out sooner or later when Pete, & I got into it. For us it was 'Go big or go home.' A wicked glint flashed in his hazel eyes, I gulped & his eyes tracked the motion.

"I dare you to... lick up Patrick's belt to his neck!" Pete exclaimed excitedly. I went doe eyed, Patrick started whinning about him not being apart of the game, "Quiet Stump, you know you want it!" Pete hissed.

"Pete!" Patrick hissed lowly. I saw the darkness in Patrick's eyes again, & not in rage either. Pete smirked triumphant as Patrick sighed & removed his shirt, I gapped at his body. Skin so pale, I hoped it was as soft as it looked.

"Go ahead Ryder," Pete said smuggly. I glowered at him, he only called me my middle name when he was positive he wanted to see me do something. Pete calling me my middle name was like calling me chicken, no one calls me chicken. I watched as Patrick leaned back, against the couch. I sat between his legs, my hands resting "innocently" on his thighs to keep my balance.

"You sure 'Trick? I don't mind losing," I said honest.

"Nah, it's fine. I know how you get when Pete dares you, you won't back down," Patrick said with a excited grin. I laughed. I bent over my face inches from his belt, I stuck my tongue out, & slowly licked up. I felt the others' eyes on me, I met Patrick's eyes just as I barely pasted his navel. His eyes half lidded, a smile on his face as he flushed. I kept making my way up, getting a little too carried away when I wandered over to one of his apparently" oh so sensitive" nipples, & licked a few circles around it. He moaned smally, eyes fluttering shut. I paused, resting my head lightly on his stomach, both of our breaths coming out in short pants.

"Well, finish up!" Pete butted in. Patrick & I groaned in annoyance. I turned my head to look at Pete who had his arms crossed, a cocky smile on his face. Patrick also glowered at his friend.

"I suggest you leave unless you wanna watch us fuck," I snarled. Andy & Joe were already out the door, something about chasing a cat.

"Well, I wouldn't want to impose..." Pete trailed off, I gapped at him. Patrick snorted with an eye roll, I knew Pete fairly long, though some things he said still surprised me.

"Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, go home. NOW!" I snapped, Pete frowned at me, shrugged then left. I remained where I was at, the alcohol out my system along with all desires to move. I felt Patrick's eyes on me, so I looked up at him.

"What was that about?" Patrick asked, fingers combing through my hair. I could hold in the moan that escaped my lips, things grew quiet, I shifted until I laid flat on my back between Patrick's leg, my head resting on his groin. My shocked eyes met Patrick's as his hand slipped under the collar of my dress, & making it's way to the valley of my breasts. My heart fluttered, his green eyes dark once more.

"Patrick?" I questioned, his eyes skimmed over me. He licked his plump pink lips, I couldn't help but track the movement & subconsiously mimic it.

"I love you more than you know. I hate seeing you with a guy whose not me, even if your just friends. I act, & am affectionate with you because I want you to be mine. Only mine. I even threatened Pete when he talked about wanting to hook-up with you," Patrick admitted, "I never wanted to leave you but, I knew if we were to get together, I'd need a job. Not that I didn't want to be a journalist. I'm glad, fuck I'm so fucking glad you took me back. I thought you were going to hate me for abandoning you... I shouldn't have but, you didn't. You only loved me more. Alex, I love you more than any thing in this world, or any other." Patrick said, eyes holding my gaze. I remained quiet, "Please Alex... babe, say something, anything. Please." Patrick begged his voice straining, & full of desperation.

"I, just, woah, it's a lot to take in considering I fell hard for you when I was like five," I said dreamily. It was Patrick's turn to be surprised. "'Trick, I've waited this long to date you, for you to be my first bf, I can wait a little longer."

"No need. Parents are cool with it," Patrick answered quickly.

"Dear Lord. My mom's gonna bring this up later like she did... ugh!" I said disturbed by the dreadful memory. Patrick shrugged as I got off him, & tossed him his shirt. "Still love yah though."

"You still staying for tonight?" Patrick asked me.

"Course 'Trick, c'mon bedtime," I chirped & climbed up the stairs. We laughed as we fell onto the bed, Patrick's & my lips melding together in heated passion. "First kiss... check!" I said as he pulled away, our lips brushing as I talked. He smiled, & ghosted his lips over my cheek, following my jawline, & peppering kisses on the chilled skin of my neck. I moaned, hands fisting into the sheets, & arching up against him. He groaned at the friction.

"Not now babe," he said in a husky tone. Shivers danced up & down my spine, I cupped his face, pressing my lips back to his,

"'Trick, have I ever told you you're eyes are magnificent? Like seriously, they literially change color, I wish mine could do that," I blurted out randomly. Patrick furrowed his brows at me obviously confused by my outburst.

"You're retarded aren't you?" He asked sarcastic, I cocked my head at him. "You're eyes do change colors, how do you think I know what you're feeling?" He asked sarcastic once again.

"What color?" I asked ignoring his retorical question.

"Colors not color. Like when you calm/happy they are normal brown, when you're in love or excited their a dark brown," he paused pressing his lips to mine, "When angry their hazel, & when you're depressed their like this honey-brown. Their beautiful babe, like you. Now let's get some sleep." He said laying down besides me. Patrick thrown his arm around my waist, our fingers lacing together.


End file.
